Recently, an organic EL display device including an organic light-emitting element containing an organic electro-luminescence (EL) material has attracted attention as a display device. For example, an organic EL display device mounted on a mobile device such as a cellular phone includes a touch panel. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-243930 discloses an organic EL display device that has an organic EL panel including a top-emission organic light-emitting element and a touch panel mounted thereon.